Water sprinklers are used to distribute water within a spray area, such as a lawn. There are numerous forms of water sprinklers, including stationary, rotary, and oscillating varieties. Water sprinklers are fluidly coupled to a water supply through a water supply conduit, such as a garden hose. Stationary water sprinklers distribute water through a stationary water distributor, such as a spray tube or other spray member. The spray tube includes numerous nozzles, each of which are positioned to eject a stream of water onto a region within the spray area. The size of the spray area is determined, in part, by the number of nozzles on the spray tube and the pressure of the water supply to which the water sprinkler is coupled. Rotary and oscillating water sprinklers include a water distributor that rotates or oscillates in order to distribute water within a greater area than would otherwise be possible with a stationary spray tube. The flow of the water supply provided to a rotary and an oscillating sprinkler is used to drive a water motor which moves the water distributor.
Typically, in response to being fluidly coupled to a water supply, water sprinklers begin to distribute water through the distributor. Some water sprinklers, however, include a timer for controlling the flow of water through the distributor. In an “on” position the timer enables water to flow from the water supply to the distributor. In an “off” position the timer prevents water from flowing to the distributor. The timer is configured to remain in the “on” position for a predetermined time period. At the expiration of the predetermined time period the timer enters the “off” position to stop the flow of water to the distributor.
There is a continuing need in the art to provide a water sprinkler that is less complicated to manufacture.